Confessions Under The Rain
by iceblueyes
Summary: One rainy day, Risa and Satoshi admit their feelings under the rain.


Author's Notes: I don't own DN Angel.

Risa Harada remained on the swing, in their playground which is at the back of the elementary building. She sighed as her eyes were looking at the crimson sky and yet she has no plans on going home. Her twin sister, Riku, had already gone home together with Daisuke Niwa, her boyfriend. Another sigh again. She gave a wry smile to herself that she was proud for Daisuke that he already knew who he really loves and who he really want in his life. And she thought to herself "How come I couldn't find the right one yet?"

She remembered those times when her world revolves around Dark and Dark ALONE. Like there was no other man on Earth that can satisfy her needs but only Dark. "Even Venus would agree with me", she said to herself with a sarcastic smile. "But then again the truth hurts…"when Dark told her that he had seen Rica, their grandmother, in her, she can't deny the fact that his words cut deep in her heart. "And the wounds were deep…"she touched her chest. "And yet…they're almost healed…"

"You should be home by now…Harada-san…"a voice said from behind. She stiffened. Every time she hears that voice, she couldn't understand why her heart beats one thousand times than the normal beating. She groaned.

"Something is wrong with me", she lamely thought. She turned around and saw the blue-eyed boy Satoshi Hiwatari with his genius glasses. She pouted. "And you should be home too…Hiwatari-kun…"a wry smile playing on his lips as he went to her, looking above the sky.

"I was doing my assignment in the library…"he looked at her for a moment then smiled. "You know it's my favorite place". Risa smirked as she stood up.

"If the library was a girl you could have proposed to her".

"On second thought Harada-san I have someone else in mind". They were in first year college already and they were already used to projects here and assignments there, unannounced test here and long quiz there. The lists were endless! And yet…it's a miracle that at least after at the end of the day…they always see each other.

"Oh? Someone else in mind? I would gladly meet her", Risa added. Satoshi pretended not to hear her words as he wiped his glasses. And yet there was this feeling that she was somehow…jealous.

They were friends for how many years and she had grown to care for him like any friend could. But they were times that she fantasized to be with him which she shouldn't think about those kinds of things. She always considered Satoshi Hiwatari as a F-R-I-E-N-D and yet they were times she thinks he will be her L-O-V-E-R. That will be ridiculous. She shook that thought away. "Shaking your head without any reason, I think you have brain damaged Harada-san". She groaned when he heard her sarcastic joke and rolls her eyes as he put on his glasses. "Well?"

"If I look stupid a while ago then I'm sorry Hiwatari-kun I didn't meant to act stupid back there", she said. She got her bag and decided to go home. "No use talking to him", she thought. Satoshi did the same.

"I'll escort you home". Sometimes she couldn't understand him. One moment they're exchanging conversations as other people pointed it out as "quarreling" and the next his other side will show up…the good and sweet natural side.

"Sweet side of him? Good God I'm crazy!" but Risa couldn't just admit to herself that…

That…

A part of her had already like Satoshi Hiwatari.

"Let's go?" Satoshi asked. She didn't like it…not one bit.

"This…is not good", Risa began as she looked at the sky. They were in a shelter when all of a sudden…it started to rain. She sighed as she stretched out her hand and touch the water. Of all the timings…why now?

"Your right…it's not good. Guess we have to stay here for a while…Harada-san…"Satoshi said. Risa sighed as she and Satoshi leaned at the wall…looking at the merciless rain falling.

"It's been a while since…the two of us stayed in each other's company…"Risa began. She glanced at Satoshi but seeing no reaction from the lad, she continued. "Very busy…right?"

"Yup…sorry sometimes we can't spend time together", he replied. She paused on that. We can't spend time together?

"T-That's okay…Hiwatari-kun…I understand…"

"I always miss you…"now she couldn't believe what he's saying!

"Probably the rain…washing out his sanity", she thought. "But…for once…I really want to know what he really feel…"it was long ago that Risa learned she saw Satoshi other way as a friend…she learned it back when she was in Senior High. And when she learned about her feelings…she distanced away from him and if they're talking alone…they have little "quarrel" they always had. But it was her strategy so that she can get further away from him. It was difficult because as they days gone by he want to be close to her, the more she was falling for him. "Really you're missing me already? I'm flattered Hiwatari-kun". He looked at her and gave a wry smile and she knew she could just stare at him forever if he smiled like that. Why of all Adams in the whole galaxy why does it have to be Satoshi Hiwatari?!

And yet she couldn't tell her feelings towards him because first of all…she doesn't want to ruin their beautiful friendship…because it means a lot to her. "That's right but there are times that I'll just sit back and relax and think of you", Satoshi replied. He went to her as she took a step back. "Your absence makes it to painful…"

"Um…okay I don't know what's going on here but I hope you're not using me for your practice Hiwatari-kun for courting a girl. Really now". Another step back from her and another step forward from him. "Satoshi-kun…please…"when she knew she couldn't escape and that Satoshi's face was just an inch of hers, she knew she had lost. "It must be the rain…"

"It's not the rain…It's just that by and by I've been thinking I need to tell you the truth…Risa…"when he said her name it was like she was eating chocolate and it taste good. For the first time…they called each other by their first names.

"O-Okay…a moment ago we exchanged our conversation like we normally do and now…"her face flushed. "Damn! Why do I get this feeling that he's about to confess?"

"Risa…if you only knew the reason I don't get near you…it is because the more I do…the more I'm falling for you". Her eyes were shocked when he said those words. Him falling for her? What the heck?! Rain can really do brain damage! But to think they are not even wet.

"Elaborate on what you said…S-Satoshi-kun…"she pleaded. He sighed as he raised his hand and caressed her cheek lovingly. How he wanted to do this to her and how she liked his touch. She was mesmerized by him. If Satoshi was a coin…she was already hypnotized.

"At first I find a hundred reasons why of all people it was you who I really love. I was thinking it was Dark that you always wanted and that you're not ready to let go. I was touched by your kindness, your thoughtfulness, your sweetness to other people…especially to me". She was about to say something when his finger hushed her lips. "First I couldn't believe myself that I've grown to love you more than a friend. And even I'm keeping myself a hundred miles away from you…Riku and Daisuke said…I was obvious".

"T-They noticed it?" Risa asked, shocked. She never knew her twin and Daisuke knew something like this. "W-Was I dense…not to realize?" Satoshi nodded with a wry smile.

"I was happy that at least you were dense. I don't know what to do if you'll know". A blush crept from his cheeks and how Risa wanted to laugh right then and there for he was so boyish at the moment. And yet…how he could open up this topic so soon. "I want to know what you feel for me too". She was not ready for this.

"But if he had said this then so can I", Risa thought. She closed her eyes and gave a wry smile. "After all…he was the one who showed me what confidence means". She opened them and said. "We have the same reason…Satoshi-kun…"Satoshi blinked his eyes, confused. She found him cute back there. "I realized my feelings towards you when were in Senior High. When I knew it I couldn't almost think of anything but you so I tried to distance myself away from you. First I found it rude so I don't want you to misinterpret things…"she sighed as she looked away. "Too late to realize I was head over heels for you…much more than Dark. I didn't tell my sister for I knew it'll end up on teasing". Her eyes looked at him and held them. "I was so tired that I have second thoughts telling you how I feel and yet I don't want to tell you for you'll be thinking I'm courting you already, that's not what I want you to think about. I was loving you from a far…and it hurts…"This time Satoshi was cupping her chin.

"I was afraid too that if I'll tell you…you'll only tell me you love Dark still…"a wry smile was playing on Risa's lips.

"That was the past…"Satoshi nodded on what she said. "Tell me…what made you decide to open up your feelings now, hmm?" he chuckled to that.

"Maybe it's because of the rain", Satoshi replied. Risa gave a slight laugh.

"Thought so". He leaned a little closer.

"Or maybe because this feeling is so heavy I can't take it any longer…"her eyes shook but she was smiling.

"Satoshi-kun…"

"With all my heart Risa…I love you…"he told her. Then she put her arms around his neck.

"Same here Satoshi-kun…I love you just the same…"though they were not under the rain, and they were just under the shelter, they seal their promise with a kiss.

The End.


End file.
